


Cor the Immortal

by huntingmyths



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other, immortal!Cor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/huntingmyths
Summary: Cor Leonis, friend of Ardyn Lucis Caelum, has been blessed (read: cursed) by the Astrals with immortality. As long as the Accursed is unable move on to the after life, Cor is destined to walk Eos as well.





	Cor the Immortal

Cor had no idea how he got himself into this situation to start with. He had been chosen to protect a great healer who could absorb the Starscourge into his own body as those who would become known as the Oracles could do. His best friend and Crown Prince, who had tried his best to heal the world only to be rejected by the Astrals and the Crystal.

He supposed it had been when his best friend had become corrupted by the scourge and he had turned to his friend’s brother for him. Somnus had ascended the throne and fought against the Darkness, Cor becoming his confidant and Commander of his guard.

He had been there for the execution, watching his oldest and dearest friend murdered by his own brother’s hand to rid the world of Darkness. Only, that had been the beginning.

After the execution, he had left on a mission to fight some Daemons and force himself to forget what had happened when  _ she _ appeared. He hadn’t known who she was at first, finding her in the middle of a forest on her own at night. It was dangerous, even to the most skilled of fighters, no place for a lady to be.

After he had fed and sheltered her for the night, he awoke the next morning to discover that she was something else. Not a person, but a god disguised as a woman.

_ “You are a great warrior,” _ she had said to him.  _ “And a kind man.” _

To say that he was less than pleased was an understatement. He had watched as she had assisted the King in destroying his older brother. He had seen what his friend was capable of, of course, but it had started as a want to help all of Eos.

_ “You handed the final attack, but it was not enough.” _

Not enough? He had dealt the final hit as a request from his friend. He had promised so long ago that he would be the one to kill him if he was taken over by the Darkness, something he still regretted.

_ “As long as the Accursed still exists, the Darkness and the plague can return. Only when he is destroyed in the afterlife can he finally find peace.” _

How was he to stop him? How was he to lay his best friend to rest when nothing could kill him? How was anyone supposed to be killed in the afterlife?

_ “You wish to save him, but it is for naught. Only the Chosen King can accomplish this task.” _

Why was she telling him this? Did she want him to thrust himself upon his own sword? It’s what he was tempted to do at this moment. It’s what he was always tempted to do in order to find peace with his friend.

_ “Do you wish to save him? Will you protect the royal line until the Chosen King is found?” _

He would do anything to protect him. He would do whatever it takes, even if that means protecting the blood he wanted nothing more than to rid the world of. He didn’t want to serve this King, nor the bloodline, but he would in order to bring his friend peace.

_ “I shall bestow you a gift. You shall be there to see the Accursed fall for the final time. Only then will you yourself be able to find peace.” _

That “gift” turned out to be the worst curse any god could bestow upon a mortal. He disappeared that day, watching from afar as his own bloodline died out, his friends passing away only to watch their descendants grow and age. He protected the royal bloodline as well as the Oracle bloodline from afar, having met the First Oracle not long after he’d been cursed.

_ “My name is Cor Leonis,”  _  he had introduced himself, bowing to the king.  _ “I was a warrior of Somnus, the first King.” _

He had been stabbed by the current King’s guard, grunting in pain as the sword was pulled out from where it was stabbed in his stomach, sighing as he knew his clothes had been destroyed. But he wasn’t surprised, who would believe that he had been protector of the traitor King over two centuries before?

_ “What are you, Demon?” _ the current Shield had demanded.

Cor sighed again and explained about coming across a God and about the Accursed, being careful not to show any signs that he was friends with the being. The king listened before demanding proof. What proof did he have that what he was saying was true?

As he was not able to die by magic or sword, the King locked Cor in the dungeon, where he would remain for another fifty years before the next King’s reign began.

This king had come to see Cor many times when he was no more than a child. He had asked questions, learned about why Cor had abandoned his King, and how he had been given the task by the Astrals to protect the royal bloodline. He even laughed when Cor admitted to preferring the protection of the Oracle over the royal bloodline.

It was this King who had let Cor out of his prison with the agreement that he would serve as a member of the Crownsguard, only those members as well as the current king would know the truth of Cor’s immortality. Only they would know the truth and it would be up to the King to decide when the next in the line would be informed of this secret.

He always swore that he would not get close to the bloodline he so despised. He promised himself that this was nothing more than a way to pass time until the Accursed showed himself again. At least, that’s what happened until it didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> While replaying FFXV, I got this idea of "What if Cor's nickname was what he truly was?" and it turned into this. Let me know if you want a continuation of this.


End file.
